Nicktoons: Void of Vortex
Nicktoons: Void of Vortex is an upcoming RPG based on nickelodeon nicktoons characters It will only be a PC Game as it runs on Game Factory 2 Plot The Rugrats were reading Dil a storybook.Dil turned the page and a warp opened and sucked up the Rugrats, Angelica, Spike, and Grandpa Lou. The Rugrats gang warped to many different Nicktoons and was told they were on a quest to find the Golden Bottle. The must travel through 16 Nicktoons areas. NOTE: Kimi does not appear but Kira appears at end. Levels 1. Doug 2. The Ren & Stimpy Show 3. Rocko's Modern Life 4. Aaahhh! Real Monsters 5.Hey Arnold! 6.The Angry Beavers 7.CatDog 8. The Wild Thornberry's 9. SpongeBob SquarePants 10. Rocket Power 11. The Fairly OddParents 12. Invader Zim 13. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 14. My Life as a Teenage Robot 15. Danny Phantom Bonuses The Bonuses option is unlocked after beating the game on easy. In this option you can discover four new things to do. 1. Level Select 2. Bonus Levels (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (ChalkZone) (Rugrats) 3. Scene Viewer 4. Race the clock (Finish each level in a certain amount of time) Partners 1. Doug- Doug, Porkchop,Skeeter 2. The Ren and Stimpy Show- Ren, Stimpy, Powdered Toast Man 3. Rocko's Modern Life- Rocko, Heffer,Filburt 4. Aaahhh! Real Monsters-Ickis,Oblina,Krumm 5.Hey Armold!- Arnold, Helga,Sid 6. The Angry Beavers- Norbert, Dagget,Stump 7. CatDog- Cat,Dog, Winslow 8. The Wild Thornberry's- Eliza, Donny, Darwin 9. SpongeBob SquarePants- SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy 10. Rocket Power- Otto, Twister, Reggie/Squid 11. The Fairly OddParents- Timmy Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle,Cosmo/Wanda 12. Invader Zim- ZIM, GIR, Gaz 13. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis- Jimmy/Goddard, Sheen, Carl 14. My Life as a Teenage Robot- Jenny (XJ-9), Brad, Tuck 15. Danny Phantom- Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam, Tucker 1+. T.U.F.F. Puppy- Dudley, Kitty, Keswick 2+. ChalkZone- Rudy, Snap, Penny 3+. Rugrats- None,None,None Disguises Doug- Angelica, Grandpa Lou and the babies are dressed in Doug's clothes, Spike is normal Ren and Stimpy Show- The Babies are Chickens, Angellica is a dog, Grandpa Lou is a Cat, Spike is normal Rocko's Modern Life- The same as Ren and Stimpy Show Aaahhh! Real Monsters- Everybody are monsters. Hey Arnold!- The Babies appear as if they were in All Grown Up! The Angry Beavers- Everybody is a Beaver CatDog- The same as Ren and Stimpy Show The Wild Thornberry's- The babies appear as if they were on Safari SpongeBob SquarePants- Everybody appears normal just with a Helmet on (Like Sandy) Rocket Power- Everybody appears as if in All Grown Up! The Fairly OddParents- Everybody is normal Invader ZIM- Everybody is an alien The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius- Everybody appears normal, but bulgy My Life as a Teenage Robot- Everybody appears as if in All Grown Up! Danny Phantom- Everybody appears as if in All Grown Up! T.U.F.F. Puppy- Everybody is a dog ChalkZone- Everybody is a drawing Rugrats- Normal Powerups Doug Characters- Can stay invisible for a limited time Ren and Stimpy Show Characters- Can play the stupid card and then turn into ninjas and fight Rocko's Modern Life Characters- Can jump higher than normal Aaahhh! Real Monsters Characters- Become invincible for a limited time Hey Arnold! Characters- Can run faster for a limited time The Angry Beavers Characters- Can eat things that are in the way CatDog Characters- Can dig The Wild Thornberry's Characters- Can talk to animals for hints SpongeBob SquarePants Characters- Can swim Rocket Power Characters- Can skateboard and jump over small things in the way The Fairly OddParents Characters- Can make wishes Invader ZIM Characters- Can fit through small cracks The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Characters- Can use rockets to fly My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters- Can be resistance to Fire Danny Phantom Characters- Can "Go Ghost" and fly T.U.F.F. Puppy Characters- Can punch quicker ChalkZone Characters- Can erase therselves to go into Extra Areas. Rugrats Characters- Can use teamwork 100% Completion To get 100% Completion the player must *Find the Golden Bottle *Defeat Reptar *View the Secret Ending *Go to Each World *Find all bonus areas *Find the secret treasure for each level *Find the Powerups *Get the bonuses option *Beat the Level, The End?????? Reptar To Fight Reptar, you must find the Golden Bottle and the Secret Treasures Here is Reptar's Stats: Secret Treasures Doug Level- Doug's Journal Ren and Stimpy Show Level- Muddy Mudskipper Doll Aaahh! Real Monsters Level- Krumm's Eye Hey Arnold! Level- Arnold's Hat The Angry Beavers Level- Dagget's Tooth CatDog Level- Dog's Nose The Wild Thornberry's Level- Donny's Pants SpongeBob Level- Jellyfish Net Rocket Power Level- Skateboard Fairly OddParents Level- Jorgen's Wand Invader ZIM Level- GIR My Life as a Teenage Robot Level- XJ-9's Head Danny Phantom Level- Danny Phantom's Jumpsuit T.U.F.F. Puppy Level- Dogbone ChalkZone Level- A piece of Chalk Rugrats- Lil's Hairbow The End?????? To acess this level you must defeat Reptar. This level is the Nickelodeon Splat, and you must find the hidden Secret Treasure which is the splat. Golden Bottle To find the Golden Bottle in the Rugrat's Level, you have to go to the backyard and it's in Spike's Doghouse. Secret Ending To find the Secret Ending simply get everything else in the game. Category:Video games Category:PSP games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo DS games